Tivit
Tivit is a nation of the continent of Weab, and a member of the Are-Pea Alliance. It is a loose ally of the Union of Plort; many migrants to Plort come from Tivit. This alliance was once shaken by a brief armed conflict between royal forces and the Union, who invaded Tivit and besieged one of its cities before leaving. Baron Juliette and Sir Ekyl are veterans of this conflict. The country was formerly ruled by King Edward the Swift, under whose rule Tivit was once described as "a corrupt realm led by hedonistic and tyrannical lords," until he peacefully vacated his throne and handed rule over to the duumvirate of Lords Drew and Itcader. They established an alliance with the Democracy of Kikaster and set upon tending to Tivit's much-neglected infrastructure. According to Thanasius Ampelius: "While there was some unrest, the land is quiet now and life goes on as usual." During much of King Edward's reign, Tivit was in a state of cold war with Somath-Aful, after fighting and losing five large naval battles with the empire, but since his abdication relations seem to have normalised. Locations in Tivit Monastery of Agog The Monastery of Agog is one of Tivit's oldest surviving monasteries. Founded by the mystical Lokomn – who has, in a similar fashion to Plort, ceded his authority to a triumvirate – it is home to one of Tivit's most respected schools of the martial art of Arpying. A surprisingly-large community sprang around its walls, thanks in part to the fact that its current rulers – the Flanking One, the Troy-knight and the Stratofar – have, aside from the support of one of Edward the Swift's more agreeable mages, a considerable degree of autonomy, and they conduct their business as they please. Feishfulet Destroyed. A city on Tivit's eastern coast known as a den of vice and immorality, greater even than Stet-Rorhip. Edward the Swift's growing paranoia and Tivit's many defeats at the hands of Somath-Aful eventually provoked a rebellion against the king, and Feishfulet was sacked by a loyalist army during the fighting. The city was ordered torn down, its materials used to construct a new settlement further up the coast; while some have applauded Edward's actions in quashing a source of lawlessness in the kingdom, others have named him a butcher of his own people. Stet-Rorhip Destroyed. One of a pair of cities along Tivit's eastern coast known as havens of depravity, this port city was a centre of trade and a destination for travellers until the first battle between Tivit and Somath-Aful, after which the victorious imperial fleet sailed to Stet-Rorhip and put the entire city to the torch, looting anything that was not destroyed. Logistics and an administrative edict prevented a full invasion of Tivit, but King Edward has never ordered the city's reconstruction, leaving the great ruins to overlook the kingdom's eastern bay. Weabwork This city was invaded by the Union of Plort, in an effort to correct inaccuracies in Tivit's records of Plort. Wichs These mountains divide the kingdom in half, forking east and west at the northernmost tip of the nation and extending southwards well into the forests of Yu'Tub. The range hosts an assortment of mines and fortresses along its length, essential to Tivit's economy and national defence. Category:Nations of Weab Category:Are-Pea Alliance